Have You Ever Thought That Just Maybe You Belong With Me?
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: "I'm dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time" Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me,


Hello readers! I hope you enjoy reading this incredible short story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Character, sadly.

A/N: This story is based off the "You Belong with Me" _**punk version**_ by For All Those Sleeping.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, the most beautiful girl in the world. She has the most beautiful indigo hair and enchanting pale lavender eyes. She is the sweetest girl in the world. Always polite and considerate of everyone's feelings, whether she knows you or not. She is oh so shy and always extremely gentle. So gentle, she wouldn't even hurt a fly. She is very modest, unlike most girls that shamelessly show off their body to get attention. She is incredibly smart and is not afraid to show it. Then there is me, Sabuku no Gaara, a socially awkward teen with an uncontrollable anger issue. I have the most crimson red hair and the ugliest sea green eyes i have ever seen. I hate being around people. I don't give a fuck about other's feelings. I'm not afraid to express my hatred to anyone. I am cruel and rough. I am incredibly smart too, but I hate to show it. No one dares to approach me, well except for Hinata. Did I mention she is my best friend? I guess that's why I fell so deeply in love with. She was the only one who wanted to get to know me, the real me. But sadly Kami insists on making my life hell because my Hinata is currently dating the world's biggest douche, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Gaara-kun." Hinata's soothing soft voice echoed in my ears. "I'm apologize that Sasuke-san hit you again. Please don't be upset with him." My eyes soften and I nodded to reassure her it is okay. Though we both know I'll end up beating his sorry ass into the ground later for it and she will watch on the sideline trying to stop me.

I move her indigo hair out of her face and smile one of my smiles just for her. "It's okay, Hina-chan." She hugged me and sighed.

"I have to go. Sasuke-san just text me telling me that he is outside." I frowned as she let me go. I missed the warmth of her touch already. "I'll see you later, Gaara-kun." I watched her walked out of my home. I stood at my window glaring at that lucky Uchiha. Sasuke just looked at me smugly as Hinata go into his car. I looked away to avoid seeing him kiss my best friend, the love of my life. I hated the fact that he got the girl and I didn't. Why is she even with that dick?

* * *

It was nine. It was always this exact time when she calls me crying and sobbing about how she and Sasuke got into a fight. My phone rang. _She makes me feel like it's raining outside __And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside __I'm always nervous on, days like this like the prom __I get too scared to move, cause I'm still just a stupid worthless boy. _Yeah, I'm just a stupid worthless boy.

I answered my phone. "Hello?" My heart stopped when I heard her sigh.

"Hello Gaara-kun." Her oh so soft voice made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks heat up.

"H-hina-chan whats wrong?" I mentally beat myself up for stuttering. I heard her giggle slightly.

"Sasuke is being mean again. I don't know what I did." She replied sadly. I really wanted to kill him so badly for making her feel this way.

I remained quiet for a while before saying, "How about I take you for ice cream right now to take your mind off of that douche."

"I would love too, Gaara-kun." I beamed happily when those words escaped her lips.

I quickly got into my car, still on the phone with Hinata. "I'll be there right now then." She giggled and said thank you before hanging up on me. I drove to her home to see her standing at her front door wearing a light lavender dress and white ballet flats. She skipped towards me and got into my beat up piece of crap car. She gently kissed my cheek and smiled happily.

"Hi Gaara-kun! I'm so excited to go get ice cream!" She happily shouted. I only laughed at her childishness. It was cute, I'll admit that. After we had gotten ice cream, we hanged out at the park. She told me that she wishes that Sasuke was someone like me. I told her I wish he was dead. Of course, she laughed at this statement. She laughed at my jokes and I laughed at her jokes. She held onto my hand and smiled at me and I think to myself 'Wow this is easier than I thought.'. Of course as it became it later, she and I became tired. I drove her home and bid her a good night. She smiled warmly at me and told me she will see me tomorrow. I watched her walk into her home before I drove back home.

* * *

It was a Friday night and here I am sitting in the stands with Hinata cheering on Sasuke as he is playing. She screamed loudly when they won the game. She jumped up excitedly and hugged me tightly. The fans from the stands stormed off onto the field cheering and being rowdy.

"They won!" She happily cried. Then she gripped onto my hand. "Let's go find Sasuke to congratulate him!" I allowed her to drag me around looking for him. We couldn't find him at first, which greatly upset her. Then we heard giggling and moans coming from the bleachers. She, unaware of her actions, walked towards the bleachers. She gasped in shock and ran off. I didn't understand until I saw her douche of a boyfriend and her best friend doing more than a little kissing. I stormed over to him and punched him in the face. I heard rumors that he would bang girls underneath the bleachers, I knew they were true, but Hinata didn't.

The girl let out a scream in fear and Sasuke let out a grunt of pain when he hit the floor. "What the fuck?" Sasuke's eyes slightly widened seeing me angrily clenching my fist tightly. I turned away from this cheater and walked away. I found Hinata at the park. She was sadly swinging on the park swing. I stormed up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan." I whispered as I gently stroked her hair. She didn't cry, instead she just tightly clung onto me as if her life depended on it.

"I never want to see him again, Gaara-kun." She mumbled into my chest.

* * *

Today, everyone was getting ready for prom. I planned on not going, until I heard Hinata was going to go alone. I decided I will surprise her there. I jumped up in shock when I heard someone knock on my door. I lazily stood up and sulked towards the door. I opened it. My eyes widened at the sight of the angel on my doorstep. Hinata was standing there in a strapless lavender dress. Her hair was slightly curled and she had on light makeup. My heart stopped. She looked absolutely perfect.

"G-gaara-kun.. I wanted to ask you something?" She bravely stated. I only nodded and waited for her to speak again. "Gaara-kun why aren't you going to prom?" My heart fell. I hated to see her upset.

"I don't like parties." I replied back nonchalantly. She frowned and looked away.

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." I watched her walk away and disappear into the limo she came from. I gathered up all my courage and rushed upstairs to get ready.

I walked into the hotel, where the prom was hosted at. All the girl's eyes stopped on me. I had changed my normal threatening look. I wore a simple black tux with a tie that matched my eyes. I combed my hair so it was out of my face. I spotted Hinata and made my way towards her. She was happily chatting with her friends. When her eyes landed on me, she immediately pushed passed everyone to jump into my arms.

"You came Gaara-kun." She whispered happily. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I did, Hina-chan." I looked into her beautiful lavender eyes and leaned forward. "I love you." I kissed her lips softly and looked at her to know if she felt the same way.

"I... I love you too, Gaara-kun." I kissed her again and spun her around happily. I spotted Sasuke glaring at me from the corner of my eye and all I thought was he missed out on this amazing girl and she is now all mine.

* * *

Please review. I would love to know your thoughts about this story.

~Rosie


End file.
